


A private concerto

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which there is music, Shelly doesn't hear it, and Jefferson can't keep his mouth shut.





	A private concerto

It was an excellent performance, Shelly thought. Or at least, he imagined it was. He liked classical music, and Jefferson liked to indulge him. Except for this night, he seemed to be in one of his moods. The “I want to take you home and get on my knees” mood. It was a very nice mood, as moods go, but this wasn’t the time nor place for such things. Not at the music hall, full of people, all enjoying a performance by a quartet of very talented musicians.

But Jefferson, who had a hand on his thigh, didn’t care.

 

“When we get home” he crooned in Shelly’s ear, “I’m going to suck you off in the hallway. I can’t wait. I don’t think I’ll let you get undressed before I’m on my knees.”

Shelly squeaked, turning red. 

“Jefferson!” He hissed in warning but only received a devious smile for his trouble.

“Then” the man whispered, “I’ll fuck you on the stairs, I know you like that.”

His hand slid up higher, now almost by Shelly’s groin. He started stroking in a slow, maddening rhythm.

“After that, I think I’ll eat you out, clean you up properly.”

“You-” Shelly whimpered, staring blankly at the stage.

“We’ll need a shower after that, don’t you think? I’ll wash your hair, wash your back, then I’ll get on my knees again so you can fuck my mouth…”

Shelly gasped for breath. Was it him or was it getting very hot in the hall?

Jefferson’s hand was stroking him through his trousers.

“Stop that!” Shelly hissed but made no attempt to remove his hand.

“I don’t think you want me to.” Jefferson leaned in again, his breath hot against Shelly’s skin.

“Once I get you into bed, though, that’s when-”

He was interrupted by applause, as the intermission was obviously starting.

People started to stand up, making their way to the concession stands.

“Right” Shelly said, hardly recognizing his own hoarse voice, “we’re leaving.”

“Don’t you want to listen to the rest of the concert?” Jefferson asked innocently.


End file.
